Daughter of Stark
by mantale3
Summary: Madeline Stark is the daughter of Tony Stark. Follow her adventures through the MCU.
1. Iron Man part 1

Iron Man part 1

Call me what you wan't, spoiled brat, super genius (some would say smarter than my dad), or just god damn lucky. To be honest I'm a bit of both. My dad is the Tony Stark after all and I pretty much had what any girl could dream of growing up. I'm super genius because I graduated at a prestigious high school at age 15 then MIT at 17, and head some of the lesser known divisions at Stark industries. I head the space division (lack funds to really do anything), the clean energy division (see space division), and some of our weapons projects, (one of which is the Jericho). Right now I am at Ceacar's Palace, hearing James Rhodes, my god-father and my dad's best friend, presenting my dad with a prestigious award. When dad didn't come on stage, his business 'partner' Obadiah stain did (I don't, never, trust him). "Obviously I'm not Tony Stark."

Everyone laughs around me at the joke. "But, if I was I would be truly honored to accept this beautiful award."

I snorted knowing my dad he was probably shooting it up at the craps table, 'working it.' Stain mentioned how hard my father works and that was the end of his speech, so we all stood up in applause for Stain (Dad). Rhody and I head over to dad playing craps. "Work it."

I don't even resist the eyeroll. "Hey dad, great acceptance speech." I told my dad with heavy amounts of sarcasm.

"Yeah it was nice." Dad said.

"Tony you said you would be honored to accept this award if I presented it." Rhody said to dad.

"And I am." Dad said non-chalantly as he takes the award and hands it to a woman around my age.

"I'm heading home you two have a nice talk." I said to both of them.

I went into my Volvo C30 and headed home. When I got home, I parked my car in the garage and went to my room. I was greeted by Jarvis. "Good evening miss Stark how was the award ceremony?"

I was getting ready for a shower while talking with Jarvis. "It would have gone better if he gave a speech after publicly accepting his award."

"Mr. Stark was probably playing craps." Jarvis stated.

"Yeah he was," I replied turning my shower on. "Have you set my alarm for tomorrow morning?"

"Yes mam."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome ms Stark."

After getting a shower I put on my sleep wear and go to bed. After that I got up went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "Morning Madeline." Someone said to me.

I look over to where the voice to find my dad's assistant Pepper Potts. "Morning Pepper, did dad wake up?"

"Yes, your father and a reporter came home last night, and the reporter's dry cleaning is almost done." Pepper told me.

I rolled my eyes in response. 'Of course dad brought someone home.'

After some breakfast I got ready for work at headquarters, when I got a call from Rhody. "Stark, what's wrong?"

"Where's your father?" Rhody asked.

"Probably in the basement, but Uncle Brody I have to be at the office soon, so you'll have to talk to Pepper?" I said as I entered my car.

I drove to Stark Industry Headquarters. I parked my car in the parking lot and headed to my office. I was greeted by my secretary, and entered my office. I did my paperwork that I had to do, and figure out the budgeting to create a new stateo the art telescope that will put the like of the hubble telescope like a sailors parescope. After going through the books and find that it we had enough to make it in around 3-4 years. When I finished I noticed that it was 5:14 P.M., and that I hadn't had lunch. Since I got all my work done for today I decided to head out for dinner at a small dinner on my way home. I enter the dinner and order a coffee and a burger with fries. "While waiting for my meal I decided to call my dad to see how he is doing, " _Hey honey how are you doing?_ "

"I'm doing well, how are you?" I asked before I thought of another I wanted to ask. "Did you get Uncle Rhodey drunk, and are you drunk?"

" _Maybe a little._ " Dad replied.

"I hope that the presentation goes well." I told him as my food came to me. "Bye dad love you."

I hung up the phone, being the last time I talked to my dad before he was kidnapped by terrorists.

Part 1 end


	2. Iron Man part 2

Iron Man part 2

6:00 AM and recently heard my alarm clock. I get up head to my dresser and get dressed into one of my business suits, I head to the dinning room. I made myself some breakfast when I got to the table with my newly cooked breakfast, my cell phone started ringing. I answer the phone, "Stark speaking."

" _Madeline!_ " The voice of Brody exclaimed on the other end. " _I have some terrible news._ "

"What is it Brody?" I asked him.

 _"Your father's convoy was attacked and is now missing."_ Brody told me.

Madeline was silent for a moment willing myself not to cry. "Let me know if anything happens." I told Brody.

She hangs up the phone and curls up and cry's. After a few minutes of crying I looked at a picture of my father and I as an eight-year old girl.

12 years ago

 _I was 8 years old and I was with my father helping him with a car he hoped would be able to fly. My dad came from underneath the car. "Alright spawn lets light this candle."_

 _My dad handed me a switch and I flipped, and the car hovered off the ground. My dad put his hand on my head and ruffled my head, and pulled me into a hug smiling down at me._

End


End file.
